Life As It Is
by heartsbreak-kris
Summary: Kagome's parents just got over a divorce that leaves Kagome in between houses, but at her father's new house she meets someone she'd once known long ago, he, meanwhile, wants her, and badly, in more ways than one you lil' perv inu IxK, SxM
1. The New House

Life as it is…

-Chapter 1 – The New House 

It was a rainy day when Kagome first went to see her dad's new house. He and her mother had just got through a nasty divorce, leaving herself and her younger brother, Souta, in custody of her mother. Watching the highway through the window, Kagome recollected all the days her mother and father fought. Apparently, her father had a mistress on the side, and her mother wouldn't pretend not to know anymore, and confronted him. He told her that she should have just "gone with the flow", this made her mom very mad and beyond upset, and that's when she ended the relationship of 20 years. Her mother took it hard, but she was able to keep the house, while her father got remarried to his mistress that he ended up getting pregnant. Kagome let out a sigh as she started seeing housing developments appear. Kagome felt she could never look at her father the same again, if it was left to her, she'd never want to see him again, but by court order she must go there every second weekend along with her brother.

"Here we are."

Kagome snapped back to reality and look at the house in front of her. It was bigger than the one she grew up in with her parents (she still lives in). It wasn't flashy though; it had blue shutters along with a blue door, and had a beige-like color for the bricks. The back yard was above average size and had an in-ground pool. In the house, there were 3 rooms, along with 2 bathrooms, one up stairs and one down. The kitchen, dining room and living room was upstairs along with the 3 bedrooms. Downstairs were the family room with the big screen TV and computer, along with the other bathroom, a work room and a spare room. 

"It's… nice," I said emotionlessly.

"It's HUGE!" Souta screamed and started exploring the house. "Which one's my room?" We all heard him scream from down the hall, "never mind! I found it."

I shook my head, how me and him were related, I'll never understand, I smiled softly. I ignored my father and his so-called wife and followed the sound of Souta's "Ooh" and "Aah", along with a "Cool!"

I entered his room and saw that it was fully furnished with navy blue walls, a 30" TV, along with a playstation 2 and a DVD player. It had a king size bed with checkered blue sheets and comforter. It also had a desk in the corner along with a set of matching dressers.

"Do you like it?"

The voice behind me made me jump. I turned to see my father smiling over at Souta. I knew my father loved Souta more than I just for the fact I was a disappointment. He wanted a boy, and raised me as one as well. That's why I'm more of a rocker tom-boy type.

"Yeah, it's awesome, thanks dad." He replied with a smile.

"Good, now I'm going to go show Kagome her room, you have fun discovering all the things I've put in here." He winked and led me down the hall.

I was expecting my room to be next to his, but it was to be the new borns' room. Again, it was fully furnished with a crib and teddies. I only caught a glimpse of it, but it looked nice. I then followed my father down the stairs and to the right. There was a door and we stopped in front of it.

"Well? Aren't you even going to open it?" He asked me questionably.

I slowly opened the door to a forest green room. The walls were a dark forest green with a black carpet. There was a queen sized bed against the back wall with a night table on each side. On one night table there was a digital alarm clock, and on the opposite a black lamp. There was a desk on the far right with what looked like to be a new Mac lap top. On the other side was a dresser with a 35" TV on it along with another playstation 2 and DVD player, but by the looks of it, I had surround sound. On the wall closest to me was an armoire with a little puff chair and a mirror. There was also a mirror on the closet door. It was overall a nice room, not too girly, but it had a girls look to it.

"Well, your TV is hooked up to the satellite, so I gave you surround sound. I hope you like it."

I did, but I didn't want him to know that. I acted as though I didn't hear him. I heard him say a quiet "ok" and then sighed, closing the door behind me. I tear silently escaped my eye and ran down my cheek. I ran to my bed and jumped on it, burying my face into the feather-down pillows and cried. I then felt something hard underneath me and saw it was a remote. I pressed power and heard The Used starting to play. There was a built in stereo, I looked around and saw the CD changer and volume button above my desk, for some reason this made me cry harder. Why couldn't he have been like this when we were still a family? Why'd he have to cheat? I ended up crying myself to sleep, and wishing Sunday would come sooner so I could go home and see my mom and friends.

-----

I woke up later that afternoon around two, and saw that it had stopped raining. I felt my eyes were puffy and looked in the mirror and indeed saw that they were in fact red and puffy from crying myself to sleep, not to mention my black eyeliner and mascara was all smudged. I slowly got up and walked over to my door and went to the bathroom to scrub my face clean. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I was short, about 5'3", but I liked my height. I had naturally raven colored hair, but in the sun it had a bluish/brownish tint. My eyes were a smokey blue that stirred with all the emotions and confusion that raged in me. I was wearing a black shirt that said, "My Imaginary Friend Thinks You Have Mental Problems," with a pair of forest green pants that were a bit baggy and had lots of pockets. I considered myself average, and see that as the reason of never having a boyfriend.

"This is it" I sighed as I finished re-applying my little makeup and heading upstairs.

I looked around and saw that there was no one there, and suddenly heard laughing from outside. Following the sound to the back porch I saw that my dad and Souta and step-mom were all outside in the pool. Souta saw me and instantly yelled at me and waved me over.

"Kagome! Come on in! The water is great, a bit cold from the rain, but refreshing! Come on!" He whined.

I smiled slightly and shook my head, "maybe later," I yelled back.

I then giggled softly and Souta shrugged and began attacking dad with a noodle floaty. I sighed and went into the house to find something to eat.

While scanning the cupboards my 6 month pregnant step-mom walked in. 

"Hungry?" she asked softly. I said nothing and nodded my head, not looking at her. "I could make you a sandwich if you want?" I shook my head no and heard her sigh and walk away. I gave up on my search and decided to explore the new area.

I left a note on the fridge telling them were I've gone to and went out through the front door. I looked both ways, trying to figure out which way I should go, or which way seemed to look like the more interesting way to go, I looked left and saw nothing that caught my eye. I looked right and say a red convertible in the drive way.

"Well that looks interesting. By the looks of it, the neighbors must be loaded. Probably snobs too. Still, that's a nice car," I said to myself.

I walked towards the house to my right and looked at the house. It looked magnificent compared to ours. It had a beautiful garden in the front that had tulips with a mixture of red and white roses. It took my breath away. I then looked up when I saw something in the window move from the corner of my eye.

I backed away and forgot about my walk, and went back in the house.

-----

At 2am, I was restless and couldn't sleep. Usually when I can't sleep it's because my brain won't shut down, even though I'm exhausted. My thoughts keep going, so I turn on music to sing along too, I concentrate on the lyrics of the song, and ignore my thoughts, eventually allowing me to fall asleep. This time it wasn't working.

I sighed and swung out of bed. I sat there; thinking of what I could do to ease my mind, and then it hit me. The pool. I grabbed my black and red bathing suit, the top looked like a sports bra, and the bottom regular underwear. Then a grabbed my pair of black swimming shorts and slowly crept upstairs. I winced at every squeaking noise each stair made, and let out a breath I was holding in when I reached the top. 

I smiled as I gazed at the pool below me. It was a crystal clear blue, and looked very inviting. I slowly stepped in and let out a little "eee" each time. It was freezing! 

When I finally got in I decided to do some laps. Thoughts were soon leaving my head, the thoughts that trouble me at night more and more, until all that was left, was the sound of the water against my skin as I did laps. I was so relaxed and absorbed in myself that I didn't notice something jumping over our fence, and now standing over the edge of the pool until the something voiced its presence.

"I'll race you"

I was so startled I screamed at the top of my lungs. The thing was a guy. I looked at him, and the look on face made me bury myself in the water, leaving only my nose and eyes above the water.

I heard him start laughing at me, and I just backed away.

"Sorry, it's just… hehe… I was… I mean… haha… I live next door," he tried to say as he laughed.

I backed away to the other set of stairs and slowly got out, saying, "And, that means you have the right to scare the crap out of me?"

-----Other Persons' POV

I couldn't stop laughing, I tried hard controlling it, but I had the serious case of giggles. I came over when I heard someone in the pool. I honestly didn't mean to scare the girl, just wanted to say hello and welcome to the neighborhood.

I saw her earlier, checking out my car. She was pretty hot, so I had to come and get a closer look, and when this opportunity came, it was just too good to let pass. I looked up at her getting out on the other side, my mouth nearly dropped.

"And, that means you have the right to scare the crap out of me?"

I couldn't say anything, but just stared. Her shorts were wet and stuck to her body, more to her shapely legs and ass. She had a small build, but she had many curves to show off. I then noticed she was shivering and remembered the towel that hung from my shoulder.

She stood there shivering, with her back towards me as I walked over and wrapped the towel around her quickly.

She flinched at my touch and turned to look at me. Her pouty pink lips quivered and her flat stomach shivered. I wanted to grab her and pull her towards me, embrace her and kiss every inch of her body, but I held back.

"Well? What the hell do you want?"

I snapped back towards reality. My mouth opened and closed many times before one little word came out. "Hi"

She raised one eyebrow and looked at me oddly and then replied with a, "Bye" and began to walk away.

My mouth dropped at her response and I followed her.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I think we got off on the wrong terms," I tried to frantically explain, not wanting her to leave. 

She ignored me and kept walking. When she got to the door, she turned around and threw the towel in my face and said once more, "Bye." She closed the sliding glass door in my face and walked away, leaving me pissed and mesmerized at the same time.

I growled, and said to myself, "What a bitch!" I walked back home.

But in fact, that night, that short encounter, I fell in love at first sight. I vowed I'd win her love back somehow, someway. 

-----Kagome POV

I slammed the door and went downstairs to my room. That boy was a total jerk. He did look familiar though, and who am I kidding, he was good looking. I yawned and looked at the time. It was already 3am. I quickly change from my wet bathing suit and into my pajamas, and fell asleep a little while later, still trying to figure out who he was. I knew him, but from where?

My eyes shot open.

"InuYasha?" I whispered to myself. I sucked in a breath, "No, it couldn't be him… could it?"


	2. The Tutor

Life as it is…

-Chapter 2 – The Tutor

When Kagome woke up Sunday morning, she was excited to be finally going home. Her own home wasn't that far away, maybe a 15 minute drive at most. Oddly, though, no public buses came to this area, and Kagome only had a learners' permit because she only got interested in driving at 17, and now 18 she can take the driving test for a license. But there was still the problem of not having a car that came into that dilemma.   
She hadn't seen a silvery wisp of hair from InuYasha since the first night, or rather morning at the pool. She still wasn't sure if it even was InuYasha in the first place. And then, of course, the thoughts of if it was in fact InuYasha, and then she doubted very much that he would remember her after so many years of no contact.

"I mean, it's been 8 years, "she whispered to herself as all the thoughts consumed her, for what seemed like the 100th time in the last 2 days.

I got up from my bed, packed my backpack with the clothes I brought, leaving some here for next time. I slowly went upstairs, not really paying attention to where I was going until I bumped into a solid body.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," I looked up and saw my dad.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a smirk on his face, I only nodded.

The drive home was just as boring, and had me yawning the whole time. Night had cascaded fast over the sky, painting it from a beautiful blue to a purple and then finishing at a midnight blue. Somewhere in between, the street lamps started lighting by themselves one by one. Before I knew it, I was home, and Souta was asleep in the backseat.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you two in two weeks, "my father said trying to start up a conversation.

To his displeasure, all I replied with was a quick, "Yeah."

He sighed once again, and got out to wake up Souta. Then, like always, he left.

-----

"Kagome! Kagome wake up! You're going to be late again!"

"Shit!"

I scrambled out of bed and looked at the time, 8:45am. I had 15 minutes to get dressed eat and get to school. Good thing the school is only a 5 minutes walk away or I'd be in deep shit.

I was in the last year of high school, grade 12 to be exact. It's not the beginning of the school year, it's already October. I've been in school a little over a month now. I quickly pulled up my black jeans and threw my red and black T-shirt. I was in low math, but I'm supposed to be getting a tutor sometime this week, I really don't have any choice. I don't want to fail my senior year. Or one, my mother would kill me, and then Sango would bring me back, just to have a turn at killing me again, along with Ayame next in line. And this is why I'm getting a tutor.

I ran downstairs; she had my breakfast on a plate, holding it as I ran by. I grabbed the toast, thanked her and sped out the door.

"Kagome?"

I heard her say before I slammed the door. I then felt my phone vibrate and quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello sweetie, I think you forgot something important," I heard my mom say, and could picture the small smile on her lips.

I drew a blank, what could I have forgotten. Then it dawned on me. "My school bag!" I shrieked and started to run back home.

-----

I ended up getting to my first class, English, mere seconds before the bell signaled the beginning of class. I smiled as I saw Sango waving me over to the seat beside her near the back of the class.

"Hey Kagome. Looks like you barely made it on time… again," she smiled at me, "stop having sex dreams about Hojo and maybe you'll make it in time, " she giggled and I glared. "Oh wait, it's the other way around, sorry."

Just then Hojo, the said boy, walked in late and got scowled by the teacher. That just made Sango laugh more.

"Ha ha ha, you are soooo funny."

"I know and that's why you love me though, isn't it" she smiled.

I laughed and shook my head; Sango was weird like this when she had lack of sleep. Sango and I've been friends since the beginning of high school. I was being picked on and Sango came and kicked their asses. It was wonderful. She then offered to teach me some moves and we became friends when we discovered we actually had a lot in common with one another.

"So Sango, did you pull another all nighter," I asked curiously

"Yup," she then paused and looked at me in shock and whined, "Oh no, Kagome…"

"I looked at her oddly, "What?"

"We have a test today in math," she sighed and looked at me

My eyes bulged and my jaw drop, "No… NO! You're lying!"

"Miss Higurashi, if you please, can you pay attention to the lesson at hand and stop gossiping with Miss Hiratsu."

The look on Sango's face told me that in fact, she was not lying. I gulped and felt like crying. Math was right after this class. So in about 1hr, I'd fail miserably once again. I dreaded as each second dragged on, hoping that 10 would never arrive.

By the time the class ended I was on a totally different world. I left class and followed Sango to the next one like a robot. Sure enough, she was right. As soon as we walked in, on the blackboard in big letters was written, "Math Test, worth 10 of final mark" My jaw dropped.

"10" I whispered to myself, "This is not good."

"Your telling me, so when are you getting this tutor?"

"Hopefully soon"

"Apparently not soon enough though," she said in a teasing voice, but yet serious at the same time. She sighed, "It's not that bad, you can pull up your mark, and it is only 10."

Just then, the teacher walked in, "I hope you all studied, you had plenty of time to," He started passing out the test, and it was 5 pages long, both sides. I really debated whether or not I should just write my name and not even bother trying to do the test. 

-----

"That was awful," I cried to Sango during lunch. "I would've made a dog look smart on that test."

Sango and I didn't have the class before lunch together, so I was only able to complain to her now.

"It couldn't have been _THAT_ bad," she said consolingly.

"Oh yes it could, it was like grade 1 all over again," I whined

Her eyes bulged, "You don't mean?"

"Yep, 2+25"

She started laughing out loud in the lunch line. Personally, it wasn't that funny when you're 6 and don't know what 2+2 is. Sango wasn't there for that, but Ayame was. Speaking of Ayame, here she comes now.

Ayame came jogging over, her red pigtails swinging behind her, and her emerald eyes sparkling.

"Hi" Ayame said perkily. "Whatcha guys talking about?"

"How Kagome didn't know what 2+2 was" Sango said with a smile.

She glared at me, "You failed a math test again, didn't you?"

My jaw dropped, "how did you know?"

"You only bring it up when you fail a math test," she stated, "badly, I might add."

I thought about it, and she was right. Damn, am I that predictable? At that thought, InuYasha came into my head again. He was doing that a lot since I saw him Friday. Neither of them knew about what happened 8 years ago. Ayame knew InuYasha, like me, from elementary school, and for Sango, as far as I knew, she still hadn't even heard of him. I don't know what school he goes too, probably some high spending snob one. By the looks of his house, that's the kind of person he is.

"So how was your first weekend at your dad's new place?" Sango asked suddenly as we were walking towards our lunch table.

"Yeah, how was it?" Ayame asked, interested.

"It sucked; you guys have to come with me next time to amuse me. I basically stayed in my room the whole weekend."

"Well, I don't mind, and I don't think that my parents would care either, what about you Ayame, care to help me open up Kagome to her new surroundings?" Sango said, trying to sound smart, but Sango was smart, and pretty, she had ebony hair that was tied in a high ponytail, along with chocolate brown eyes, that were brought out by the magenta eye shadow she wore.

"Sure, as long as you don't ever speak that way in front of me again or I'll have to tape your mouth shut," she smiled innocently as I laughed. Sango just pouted and muttered something under her breath.

-----Meanwhile

"So InuYasha, how was your weekend?" Miroku asked with a lecherous smile on his face.

"Miroku, get that smirk of your face, what do you want me to say? I fucked the entire girl population in this school in the matter of 72 hours?"

Miroku looked like he was about to blow up just from the thought, I laughed and punched him off his head, "Yeah, you wish. I did nothing, but I did scare the crap out of the girl next door. . Man… Miroku, you wouldn't have been able to keep your hands off her."

"Ooh, I like the sound of this story, so… did you get a cup-o-feel?" he smiled again while a piece of drool hung from the corner of his mouth.

I punched him of the back of his head again, "No, I wouldn't have minded though." I couldn't get that girl out of my head since I last saw her, my god; I've been even having wet dreams about her. I blushed at the thought, and cleared my throat with a cough to hide it.

Miroku looked at me oddly, and then asked, "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, apparently I have to go to the main office after school though," which still confuses me, because me and Kouga haven't gotten into any fists fight 'in' school lately. Other than that, I don't think I did anything wrong.

"Are you in trouble?"

"Don't know, I don't think so at least."

"So, when can I come over a check out this babe of yours?"

"When you promise me to never use the word 'babe' again" I said, laughing.

"Ok, I promise." And then he pouted playfully.

"Don't do that either, that look may work on the girls in this school, but not me my friend."

"Aww, you're just no fun." Then he went on pouting again, but I guess that's just Miroku for you.

-----

The day went by beyond slow, but finally last period came, and it was P.E. I like P.E. for two reasons, one; I don't have to sit on my ass all day in those hard chairs, and two, this was one of the two classes that me, Sango and Ayame had together, the other class being art.

Half way through the lesson, in the middle of volleyball an announcement rang through the gym area.

Excuse me; is a Kagome Higurashi present at this time?

My P.E. teacher looked at me oddly, and then replied, "Yes she is."

Can you send her down to the main office, with her books? 

Now my teacher looked really confused, I bet he didn't look as nearly confused as I was right then.

"Yeah, she's on her way."

Thank you 

The whole class went "Oooooooh, Kagome's in trouble." Sango and Ayame looked at me oddly and mouthed a, "What did you do?" I looked at them with bulged eyes and shrugged my shoulders with an "I don't know." And then I left to change back into my clothes, and out of the stinky gym ones.

I arrived at the office and was told to sit on the chairs outside the principal's office, and wait until he was ready for me. 

"Umm, you wouldn't happen to know what this is about, do you?" I asked the secretary politely as I could.

She looked at me sincerely and said, "I'm sorry, but no." She smiled, and I nodded and walked away towards the chairs.

I waited there a good 15 minutes before I was told to go in, and when I did, did I get the shock of my life. All I saw was the silvery white hair that sat in one of the two chairs in front of the principal. My jaw dropped.

"No way.." I whispered to myself.

"Ah, Miss Higurashi, please take a seat, don't worry, you're not in trouble." He said with a smile on his face, he reminded me of my grandfather. He was old and balding, also short and plump, but he looked like he couldn't hurt even a flea if he wanted to.

I slowly took my seat next to InuYasha and felt his eyes burn into my flesh, but I dared not look at him. I just cleared my throat and asked, "Umm, sir, Mr. Myoga. May I ask what all this is about?"

He smiled and chuckled and said, "Of course, I'm sorry if the message made you nervous." He chuckled again and I heard InuYasha growl.

"Get to the point geezer!"

Myoga just ignored InuYasha's remark and said, "Kagome, I see you've requested the help of a tutor for math due to your low grades." I just nodded slowly. He then looked at InuYasha, "no matter how rude you are young man, your marks are the highest in the senior grade, and therefore I'm assigning you to tutor Miss Higurashi, 3 times a week, and today will be your first session."

My jaw dropped and my mouth opened and closed, trying to think of someway to get out of this arrangement. I kept thinking to myself, this can't be happening, it's just a bad dream and I'll wake up any minute, please wake up, please.

"You are dismissed."


	3. The First Session

Life as it is…

-Chapter 3 – The First Session

I walked out of the office in my robot mode, and my jaw still hanging. The principal gave each of us a sign sheet, to prove that we did our tutor session. Apparently, someone had to be a witness, and sign it. He never did say that the witness had to watch us the whole 2 hours, which was a relief in my head.

I looked at InuYasha, and he didn't even seem to notice I was alive, nor walking beside him. I guess I was the one who had to start the conversation and see where we were going to study tonight.

"Umm… so… any ideas on a place we can study?" I asked quietly.

He flinched, as if forgetting I was even there, and for some reason that made my heart clench. Did he despise me that much? I looked down at my feet and continued walking beside him. He finally replied, at what seemed to be an eternity later.

"Umm, I guess we can go to my house, and my older brother can sign it, if he's not in one of his asshole moods that is."

"Oh, ok."

The rest of the walk to the school parking lot was done is silence, until that beautiful red care came into view. It was just as gorgeous as when I last saw it 3 days previously. InuYasha must've seen the smile on my face and the glint in my eyes from eyeing his car.

"Yeah, it was an 18th birthday present from my dad."

I looked at him and he had a smug grin on his face. "It's awesome." He looked away, and I raised an eyebrow, "something wrong?" I asked innocently.

----- InuYasha POV

"N-no, nothing. Get in."

Her smile was contagious and when she looked at me like that, I couldn't help but blush and look away before she noticed what kind of affect she had on me. I was shocked at what had just happened minutes ago. I was to be within the presence of this goddess 3 times a week, for 2 hours, alone. I was excited and yet pissed at the same time. My feelings were confusing me. I had no problem tutoring her, but it seemed so much more fun just to tease and torment her, not to mention piss her off until her cheeks became rosy and those eyes of her flared and swirled with too many emotions to start naming.

I grinned smugly and hopped into the drivers' seat next to her. If it was later at night, I would've dared to drive faster, and see her "eep" and squirm in her seat. The thought of her facial expressions and squirming made something wake up.

"Oh shit," I whispered and blushed and placed my back pack on my lap to keep her from noticing.

"Did you say something?" she looked at me with those innocent eyes.

I looked forward and felt that same thing grow stiffer, I coughed while I blushed and replied, "No, well… we're off." With that, I zoomed down the street, respecting the speed limit for once.

-----

We arrived at my house 15 minutes later. I parked in my usually spot in our driveway, but this time my brother's car was there, it was a powdered blue color and more conservative and feminine than mine. I caught Kagome glancing at the house to our left, and I could feel the sadness emitting from her. She then quickly looked away and towards me and smiled, as though the scene never happened. Her smile made my heart leap, but somehow, it seemed strained.

With her bag over one shoulder, she followed me into the house.

"Sesshomaru! You here!?" I yelled.

I could hear him sigh and yell back, "What do you want?"

I looked over my shoulder and spotted Kagome taking in the house with her mouth slightly agape. I smirked at her reaction. My dad had a classical taste in furniture and art, so naturally the house was well decorated with antiquities.

"I need you to sign something for me." I turned around and looked at her again, she was still mesmerized. "You _can_ come in, you know?"

She blushed and murmured a sorry and slipped her shoes off then followed me towards the staircase.

My brother came towards us from the left, which is where the kitchen is. He had the same long silvery hair like me, but with more of a bluish tint. He also looked more feminine than I did. He always had the same annoyed look on his face; it was very rare that he'd crack a smile. I'm actually kind of scared if he tried, I think his face might shatter just from the effort of trying to change it.

"I need you to sign this," I handed him the sheet I had in my hand.

He eyed the paper, and then he looked at Kagome. "What's it for?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm her tutor, and we need someone to sign it as proof of the tutoring sessions are actually in… well… session," I said this all really quickly, wanting to get away from him as fast as possible.

He eyed the paper, then me, then back to the paper, then Kagome and then back to the paper. This was all very frustrating and I bet he was loving every passing moment of it. He finally agreed to sign it, and we made our way upstairs to my room.

----- Kagome POV

I slowly followed InuYasha up the stairs to his room. The inside was just as expected and more from the looks outside. I looked around, my head nearly spinning from there being too much to look at all at once. Whoever decorated this place had a very unique style and loved beautiful old things. Most of the antiques took my breath away.

I then bumped into something solid and looked up and caught InuYasha's burning eyes with my own. I felt my face begin to tinge as I gazed up at him, and it didn't help that I felt his well chiseled body against my own. I gulped and he quickly turned away, but all I could see were those piercing golden eyes.

"In here," he said. He opened the door, and I gasped at the sight that was held before me. The room was huge. It was practically the same size of the whole basement of my dad's new place. Crimson red curtains hung from the two enormous windows, which matched the crimson red carpet. The walls were a darker shade of red that matched, what looked like, silk sheets and pillows. The room was just too beautiful to behold. Even though the color was feminine, nothing about this room was.

I looked at InuYasha as he scratched the back of his head as he scanned his room.

"Well, we can either do this on the floor or the bed."

I blushed at how he said it. How it came out of his mouth, it was so intimate and made me shiver. I swallowed and took the safe root, "T-t-the floor seems c-comfy enough," I smiled weakly trying to conceal my blush.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders, "The floor it is." He walked towards his bed and started throwing the pillows on the floor, I guess to make it more comfortable. He then looked up at me and rolled his eyes, "Again, you _can_ come in the room won't bite you."

I felt my cheeks burn again and quickly moved from my spot in the doorway. I could feel the tension between us as the silence stirred. I looked every which way but at his face, it was too awkward, we barely knew each other and a twist of faite threw us together. 

I suddenly snapped my attention at his when he cleared his throat.

"So…" he looked deeply uncomfortable standing next to the cushions on the floor, "do you want a drink before we start?"

His question caught me off-guard; he was actually being polite and not his usual asshole-smug self.

His eyebrows knitted together as he grew inpatient for my answer, "Well?" he growled, which again startled me, "Do you want anything?"

Well, that only lasted a second, I knew it was too good to be true, I sighed, "Yes please."

With that, he left and yelled behind him, "Get your crap together, I wanna get this over with as quickly as possible."

I glared at the door and whispered to myself, "asshole" and went to get my books together, and spread them out neatly on the floor. I then took a seat on one of the many pillows he littered the floor with and began marking pages and problems I was having trouble with solving or understanding. By the time he returned, nearly half of my book had little post-its, saying what page and problem I was having difficulties with.

He placed the can of Coke beside me and looked at what used to be my text book, and now a container for post-its.

The tension between us began to bloom once more as the silence stretched while he examined the book marked pages.

Finally, he broke the silence with a sigh, "Fuck, you really are a dumb bitch, aren't you?"

I glared at him as I clenched the material of my pants, and ground out, "What?"

"These are simple problems, most of the just algebra, how can you not get this kind of stuff?" he answered not even looking at me.

What an insignificant prick! I can't believe what an asshole he's being. I looked at him, with his smug looking face that I felt like punching him as he viewed the rest of the pages, sighing and shaking his head as he flipped away.

I don't understand how one guy can be able to make me so mad in the matter of two meetings that don't even sum up to 10 minutes.

"Well," I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at him as he put my text book down. "It looks like I'm going to have to start from scratch with you." He looked up at me, and that smug smirk came back as he saw me glaring, "This is going to be a fun two hours."

-----1 hour 30 minutes later

"I don't get it," I screamed at his for the hundredth time.

InuYasha looked like he was on the verge of pulling his hair out as he screamed right back at me, "What is there NOT to get, you can't add different families together!!"

"And why not," I yelled right back.

"Because, that's how it is!! You can't change it."

I pouted finally giving up, "Then what am I suppose to do?"

-----InuYasha POV

I sighed and shook my head as I began explaining all over again, for what seemed to me like the hundredth time. This girl had a short attention span and would find something like the carpet more interesting.

I didn't mind the yelling and screaming matches though. She was so fun to torment. She was also very fiery and determined, she never backed down. I didn't notice I was staring until she cried out.

"I got it!" She smiled and looked up at me.

I took her work sheet I made her and looked over the first problem that she'd been trying to solve the last hour and a half. My eyes widened as a continued and couldn't help but smile. She actually got it.

She looked at me seriously, "Did I get it right?"

I nodded, "Yup, all right."

She squealed and tackled me down to the pillows and hugged me saying thank you over and over again. My eyes widened at the situation we were in, but she didn't notice yet.

My arms loosely held her in place, while her arms were tightly wrapped around my neck as she laid on top of my body. Her shirt had slipped up a bit due to her excited tackle and I could feel her soft skin again my hand. I felt my face begin to burn as she leaned back to look down on me, still obliviously to our position.

I felt my body begin to move on it's own accord and she stopped laughing and noticed how we were.

----- Kagome POV

I looked down at InuYasha smiling. I haven't been able to solve that problem since the beginning of the school year. He was actually a good teacher and I understood what he meant when he calmly re-explained to me what to do over and over again. I was so excited, I did what I usually do when I'm happy with my friends, but then it dawned on me. InuYasha wasn't a friend. InuYasha wasn't a _girl_ either.

I felt my smile melt away as the situation and the position we were in came into play. I felt his eyes bored into mine and swirl. His hand slowly moved up across my back against my bare skin and I shivered at the feel.

I started to panic. My body wasn't listening to my brain as it shouted to get off! Move! Do something! All it did was stay put, having a mind of its own.

My body became aware of every little move he made. Ever breath he took, I felt.

I suddenly noticed that I was getting closer to his tantalizing lips. It was him, though who was moving slowly closer to mine. I unconsciously licked my lips and was mere centimeters away when.

"InuYasha, dad came home and he wants to kn—"

I took a breath in and felt my face redden and jumped up off of InuYasha as if he burned me.

I saw Sesshomaru standing at the door, he facial expression hadn't changed, but his eyes said different. He slowly backed away out of the room and said, "Never mind," before closing the door.

The tension was back. The silence between us was unbearable until I finally started gathering my books and packing them again. "I should go"

He got up and walked towards the door, not saying a word. Was he angry with me? Oh, I'm so stupid! How could I lose control so easily? All these thoughts and more flew threw my head as I followed him downstairs and out the door.

The drive was in silence, and I couldn't bring myself too look at him, and I hoped that he didn't think it was me who was mad at him, he didn't do anything. I sighed.

"Where do you live?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him carefully. He wasn't looking at me, but keeping his eyes focused on the road. With the facial expression he wore now, I didn't know if he was angry or thinking.

"Where do you live?" he repeated still not looking at me, "I have to drive you home."

I blushed lightly, "It's really unnecessary, you can just drop me off at school, I can walk home from there." He looked at me, his eyes stirring with co many emotions that I couldn't place them apart or read. I swallowed, "I live on 333, Sunset Shrine Avenue."

He nodded, and again, the car was in a deafening silence until he pulled up in my drive way.

I didn't want us to go our separate ways on such awkward terms, he was a good tutor. It would be a shame to lose him now. I got out of the car and turned towards him and smiled, "So, I guess I'll see you Wednesday."

He grunted and sped off.

I sighed and walked into my house.

"Kagome, is that you? Why are you home so late?"

I walked into the kitchen and smiled at my mom, "I finally got my tutor."

"She turned around away from the stove and smiled at me, "Well, that's good. Sango and Ayame called for you, they want you to call them back."

"Ok" I walked out of the kitchen and began my way upstairs to my little room.

"Oh, and supper will be ready in 5 minutes"

"Ok"

I sighed and dropped my school back next to my desk and flopped down on my bed. I worried. I worried that InuYasha was mad at me when we started making progress, well, if you want to call us yelling at each other progress. We've always been, or rather, were, like that. Always yelling and fighting, seeing who could get the last word in. I couldn't help but giggle when he was 10 and I made a witty come back, leaving him opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. I sighed again and turned around to lie on my back and stare at the ceiling. What ever happened to us? Well, I know what happened, by why did it happen?

"Kagome, suppers ready!"

"Coming"

I'll guess I'll just have to leave these thoughts for another day…

----- InuYasha POV

"Damn Sesshomaru," I quietly said to myself as I drove away from Kagome. "Walking in, on _that_." I growled at the thought.

She was so close, and so warm. She smelled faintly of citrus and flowers, probably her shampoo. I sighed, and "just when I had the opportunity to… to…" I sighed as I pictured her lips slowly inching closer and closer.

I slammed my car door and walked into the house and swore under my breath as I walked into the kitchen to have supper. The kitchen table was big for their only being three people in this house, all men. I looked over at my father, he was cheerfully serving our food. You could start seeing the years on his face as wrinkles started to show, but only in the corner of his eyes, there when he smiled. He was in his early forties and had the same silvery white hair as me and my brother, except his was tidier and tied back in a ponytail.

My father was and still is a hard worker. He began the company he works at from scratch, and brought it to where it is today. It was one of the most productive companies in the country, and my dad is the president of course. That's where he met Sesshomaru's mother, and mine as well…

Mom….

"So InuYasha, I hear you're tutoring someone at your school now."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up and my dad to the left of me. "Uh… Yeah I am."

"And, is there a reason why you are?" he asked curiously.

"Because the principal is making me," I explained while I played with the food in my plate with the fork in my hand, "because, apparently, in the senior class I'm the one with the highest grades in math."

My father looked at me and smiled, "Well, that's great it looks like your going to be following in my footsteps and working alongside Sesshomaru one day in our company."

My dad always talks about this, how I have to work at the company and uphold the family inheritance next to Sesshomaru. Personally, I didn't know what I wanted to do, but I want to help people in some way in whatever I do, because I wasn't able to help her, I want to at least help others.

"So who is it that you're tutoring?" he asked.

"A girl."

I glared at Sesshomaru, and then looked at my dad. The look on his face right there, really kind of creeped me out.

"Oh really, a girl eh? Is she pretty? Will you marry her? I want at least 3 grandchildren and…"

And there my dad went. My eye started twitching. Marriage? Children? Fuck I'm still in high school. Aren't moms supposed to react like this, all mushy and stuff. I glared at Sesshomaru again when I heard a chuckle escape his lips. I growled and stuffed the food down my mouth, making a little mess and left the table without saying a word.

Damn that Sesshomaru and that big mouth of his. He just had to go running to daddy to squeal on me, as usual. That fuckin' asshole, why is he still living here anyway? He's twenty years old and is making a good amount of money from working at the company with dad, so why is he still here everyday tormenting me and making my life a living hell.

And then, he had to walk in on that scene and ruin the whole moment. I walked into my room and slammed the door shut, "fucker," I whispered under my breath and went to my home work, which was still sitting on the floor next to Kagome's work book.

Wait? Kagome's work book? "What's that doing here?"

I picked up the green and black note book and opened it, yup it was Kagome's. I flipped through it until the last page and looked at what was there.

"Uh oh, I guess she won't be having her homework done for tomorrow," I smirked, "I guess that means she'll be just stuck with me longer." I suddenly had a sinking feeling in my gut, "Well, I'll wait for her before her class tomorrow, " I looked at the cover and found the room number and period she had it.

"Tomorrow then."


	4. Preparations

Life as it is…

-Chapter 4 – Preparations

I woke up the next morning by the usual sound of my mom yelling at me from downstairs on how I was going to be late for school again. Like every morning, this has become a routine, but what made this morning different was that the night before I stayed up until 2 in the morning looking for my math work book. I ended up having to call Sango and ask for the page and questions we had to do, and wrote them out on a piece of loose leaf, hopefully this was good enough for the teacher.

I ran to school and made it on time. I quickly spotted Sango and made my way towards her and sat in my usual seat beside her. Class was busy today for some reason, and it was only the 18th of October. Due to being busy by the taking of notes and lectures for the whole hour, me and Sango weren't able to talk much during class, and were only able to after, on our way to math.

"So, you never did tell me what happened yesterday during gym?" She asked as soon as we left the class room.

I sighed, not really wanting to recollect to her about the events that happened yesterday, but seeing as she's my best friend and all and we do tell each other everything, I did.

"Well, I was called down to the main office to be assigned with my new tutor," I started.

"And? Is it a girl or a guy, and if it's a guy is he hot?" Sango asked curiously.

This made me at a lost for words. Did I find InuYasha hot? I don't know really, he is extremely good looking, but what a bad attitude that guy has.

"Kagome!"

"Huh?" I looked up and saw InuYasha walking towards me with a boy behind him. The boy had black hair tied back in a low, short ponytail. He was good-looking, but not as hot as InuYasha. I blushed at the thought. _Well, that answers that question_.

I then looked at Sango beside me, and saw that she was more confused than I, and was looking at me for an explanation.

As InuYasha neared he held out my math work book to me.

"You forgot this yesterday," he said gruffly.

I smiled, "Thank you."

He crossed his arms and looked away, "Don't think it was because I'm being considerate or cared or some other stupid thing like that. You just need it to take notes and copy questions so I can see where you are and all that."

My smile faded and turned into a scowl. He always ruined it like this.

"My my my, InuYasha. Have you been holding out on me? How could you hide these two beauties from me?" I looked over and saw the other boy come closer at speed of light and grabbed both mine and Sango's hands into his own.

We both looked at him, blinking several times due to confusion.

"Would you two do me the honor of bearing a child for me?" he asked sincerely to both of us at the same time. Who the hell was this guy?

The boy then was suddenly laying face down on the floor, and I could swear I saw a big lump growing. I looked up at InuYasha and saw his eye twitching. "Miroku, do you have holes for eyes? How can you find that bitch good looking?"

"WHAT!?" me and Sango both yelled at the same time.

He looked at both of us, "not you, her," he said to Sango.

I steamed with anger, and yelled right back, "Look how's talking? You think because you have money that you have to be sexy? Think again buddy. Just the sight of you makes me want to hurl!"

He growled and yelled back, "Well, who would want you? You're a stupid bitch that doesn't even know how to do simple algebra."

-----Sango POV

"What the hell is going on?" I said to myself as Kagome and this… this... well hot guy dished it out at each other. When did she meet him?

"Wow, how long do you think this could go on for?"

I looked beside me and saw the boy that was lying on the floor a minute ago staring at the two in front of me, I looked back at them, "No idea."

He chuckled, "I think this is the first time I've ever saw InuYasha actually challenged to a yelling contest and not back down."

"So his name is InuYasha," I nodded, "Who's he?" and then I looked at the boy beside me with a raised eyebrow, "and who are you?"

He flashed a smile back and I felt my cheeks tinge. This is the first time I've gotten a good look at him, and wow. He was above average good looking and had the most beautiful "take-your-breath-away" violet eyes.

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Miroku, and would the beauty before me grace me with her name as well?" he said all this in a sincere voice.

"Uh…Sango, I'm her friend," I pointed to Kagome.

"Ahh, Sango. It's music to my ears." Somehow my hands made their way into his and he pulled me towards him, "Would you like to go out on a date with me, and afterwards bear me a child?"

My eye twitched, "W-wha—," I lost my words when I felt a hand rubbing on my ass. I screamed and slapped him across his face, "PERVERT!"

-----Kagome POV

"PERVERT!"

InuYasha and I stopped yelling at each other and looked over at Sango and Miroku, who was lying on the floor again with a big red hand print pulsing on his left cheek. Sango then came marching towards me and pulled me with her inside the class room leaving a dumbfounded InuYasha and a very sore Miroku.

"Did you see that?" she exclaimed, she didn't even let me reply, "I can't believe he would even attempt such a… perverted thing in public, and to a stranger no less. Where did you find these people? How do you know them?"

She paused finally, and allowed me to reply, "InuYasha's the tutor I was telling you about earlier."

"Okay, and that other guy?"

"Don't know. Most likely a friend of his. I don't socialize with him by choice you know." I wouldn't want to either.

"Well, you guys seem to know each other more than your saying because you get along pretty good."

"How can you say that? We were arguing the whole time and the only reason why we stopped was because you screamed at his friend." I defended myself. I did know him a long time, but we haven't talked in 8 years, people change a lot between the ages of 10 and 18.

"I don't know about that, you guys did look pretty cute together," she gave me a sly smile and winked, "So, are you going to go with him to the Halloween dance next Friday?"

I looked at her confused, "What Halloween dance?"

Her eyes widened, "Kagome, how could you not know? There have been posters and fliers put around the school everywhere! What do you do? Walk around the school with your eyes closed?"

I blushed slightly in embarrassment. I tried to think of seeing the posters and fliers, but I couldn't picture them at all. I guess I have been walking around the school in a daze. I just shrugged and she sighed.

"Well, me and Ayame are going this weekend to buy our costumes, are you going to come?" She still persisted on me going throughout the whole class until I agreed.

-----

Sango, Ayame and myself made it to the mall in one piece, or more like I made it to the mall with them dragging and pushing me, in one piece. We decided to look for costumes for what was suppose to be the greatest Halloween Party at our school of all time, it was especially special because the senior Halloween dance was a whole week after the rest of the school, because we were such a big graduating class. I wasn't in such a good mood because I had to waste last night with another tutor session with InuYasha, I sighed just at the thought; they are getting worse by the day. "Why me?" I asked no one in particular.

"Did you say something Kagome?" Sango asked.

"No…" I blinked and pouted, "guys, why do I have to be here?" I whined at them from behind.

"Ah, because we love you, our dear Kagome, and we don't want you to be anti-social for the rest of your life?" Sango stated matter-of-factly.

This just made me pout more, "Ah, come on, I'm not _THAT_ bad. I mean, I am semi-social" No, no I'm not, but I could lie to defend myself, right?

"Kagome, you know just as well as I do, you are a hermit" I gasped thinking about how ugly hermit people could be, but Ayame quickly covered herself, "Not the old-live-in-the-middle-of-the-woods-kind, just a social kind" She turned and smiled at me, "and like Sango said, we love you and this dance will just be amazing, you have to come" she gave me her best puppy dog eyes.

I smirked and rolled my eyes, "your lucky I'm so nice and letting you drag me around the mall" I giggled, my friends were more than my friends, they were my family.

"Besides Kagome, it's not only a dance, apparently there's going to be a '_terrifying_' haunted house set up in the smaller gym next to the one with the dance."

I shivered and gulped, "A haunted house, as in g-g-g-ghosts?" I could deal with big scary monsters, but I can't deal with something that I can't protect myself against. It doesn't help that my grandfather lived on a shrine and creeped me out with ghosts stories and spirits that walked and roamed the earth. I shivered again just from the thought.

We finally arrived at the costume store and wow, did they have a selection. The store on the outside looked fairly small and gave the feel of an old antique shop, but once you entered it and you saw how big it was, you wondered how it took such a small square in the mall. It had two floors and had every costume from Alice in 'Alice in Wonderland' to 'Taz'.

Sango and Ayame didn't waste a second. The raced off in different directions, leaving me alone in the doorway. Why am I always left at the doorway? I shook my head and slowly entered the store, carefully observing all of the costumes in sight. Suddenly, I was attacked by a salesperson.

"Are you looking for a 'alloween costume? O' course you are! An' dyou know vhat? I 'ave the perfect one that just screams your name! And I kn-………"

A flamboyant costume salesman attacked me, and I stand firmly at that belief. He started asking me a whole series of questions, not even taking a breath to stop for air or let me answer. It kind of made me wonder if he was human.

I was then roughly shoved into a dressing room and a costume was tossed over. And I though Sango and Ayame were pushy dragging me here, if I wasn't so lazy and worn out from a long week of school (and InuYasha) I would file a complaint, but like I said, I'm too lazy.

I silently put on the costume with no protest, "Well, instead of wasting my time looking for one, I was thrown in one… At least Ayame and Sango will think I'm actually interested now… not"

"You know, we can hear you, eh?"

Sango's voice floated through the curtain along with Ayame's giggle fit. I blushed slightly from embarrassment and quickly finished putting the costume on, not really paying attention to what it actually was and what it looked like on me.

I walked out of the room.

Silence.

I started feeling very uncomfortable with 3 pairs of eyes staring at me, not blinking and no mouths moving.

"What? Is there something on my face? In between my teeth?"

"No…"

Silence again. What's with all these silent pauses, I hated silence, but it was broken again, and a gratefully looked to the person who broke it.

"See, I tol' dyou I 'ad the perfect costume" The flamboyant salesperson smiled.

-----InuYasha POV

"Miroku will you stop drooling, your making them stare" I gruffly said to my friend who was currently scoping out every girl is the mall as we walked around.

"I can't help it InuYasha, there's so many of them that I just can't seem to control myself, or where to look." I watched as Miroku wiped the drool away from his face, "besides they're not staring because I'm drooling, they're staring because I'm a very appealing person."

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that my friend." I chuckled. Miroku was the worst person to go out to the mall with, he either came home with 50 phone numbers, or 50 welts shaped as hand prints on his face.

I then lost my train of thought on how perverted and pathetic my closest buddy was when I spotted a familiar raven head of hair coming this way, but a little to the left, due to the fact of mall traffic. I knew exactly who it was and I knew I wanted to see her again, even though I just spent 2 hours with her the day before pestering and tormenting. The thought of seeing her fume made a small smirk appear on my lips. I quickly changed me and Miroku's direction and made our way to the girl in view.

"Uh, InuYasha, the costume store is that way" Miroku protested as he followed closely behind me.

It looked like she hadn't spot me yet and I smirked as I saw the bags she as carrying. An idea just struck to my head, I am such an asshole.

-----Kagomes POV

"Oh, Kagome that costume fit you beautifully!"

"Like a glove! You are so lucky."

Sango and Ayame were still going on even after we left the store about how great the costume was on me. I sighed to myself. It had been such an exhausting day. I just spent the last 3 hours of my life with Ayame and Sango looking for accessories for my great costume, as well as their own. My feet hurt and my wallet felt the pain as well.

I was too busy sulking about my feet and wallet that I didn't notice the two people coming into our traffic lane in the mall, until it was too late.

_**-CRASH-**_

"Ow..."

I held my head and rubbed my butt. Luckily I didn't get hurt, but all my bags were scattered across the floor, except one. The one with my costume. It was not a pretty sight and then I heard it. My eyes narrowed as I heard the snickering. I slowly looked up and hoped it wasn't who I thought it was, because if it was, he was so dead.

Sure enough, it was him. I glared up from my position on the floor.

He was laughing! The inconsiderate prick! I growled, that was new, and slowly got up.

InuYasha stood there, laughing quite hard. He thought the whole thing was hilarious. A very confused and pale looking Miroku was behind him. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water, not knowing what to say. My death glare shot at him. He eeped and slowly moved into the crowd. I knew Miroku wasn't in any way a part of InuYasha stunt that he found so funny.

I took a deep breath. My hands clenched into tight fists on both sides of my waist. I looked around and saw the crowd that gathered. Oh, was I angry. My friends said nothing, they knew better than to say something when I was this angry.

I slowly counted back from 10, I really didn't want to make a scene inthe middle of the mall.

9...

I took another deep breath and looked around the area I stood...

8...

A shoe here, a bracelet there. I am sooo glad I didn't buy any bras or panties...

7...

I looked up at InuYasha, his laughter slowly started to die down...

6...

I didn't know how to react to him, why was he like this to me?

5...

I took another deep breath and sighed, while shaking me head, I tore my gaze away from the triumphant InuYasha...

4...

I didn't want to see his smug face, nor those golden orbs...

3...

I knew he did it on purpose. It's just like him to...

2...

I was calm now, and I refused to meet his gaze as I started for the nearest bag...

1...

I never wanted to look in those eyes again...

Sango and Ayame saw me start towards my nearest bag and quickly went to the other ones to help me pick up my items. We were all silent. The people in the mall gave us wary and confused looks as they stepped over and walked around the objects on the tiles, but didn't bother to help pick them up. Typical.

InuYasha didn't help either.

We were gone out of that mall in less than 5 minutes, InuYasha still glaring after me with those enticing golden orbs of his, trying to catch a glimpse of mine. I wouldn't let him.

----------

_Wow. Hi, I finally was able to get to this chapter and finished it! Hurray! I hope you like my story thus far, I know this wasn't a great chapter, it was more informative than anything. _

_**Reviews**__ would be awesome. They make the chapters come faster! Some ideas would be great too, I love feed back and I could work in some of your ideas into the story._

x-HK-x


	5. So Hard to Say Sorry

Life as it is…

-Chapter 5 – So Hard to Say "Sorry" ...

The following week was all about silence. Sango and Ayame said nothing to Kagome about what happened that day at the mall, they knew that more than anything, Kagome was hurt. They could tell by her eyes. It was true. Kagome was hurt. She didn't understand why InuYasha was so cruel to her. What had she done to him to deserve such cruelty. To embarasse her in front of her two best friend and hundreds of strangers. That's why ever since that day she couldn't bring herself to look in his eye. They were full of pride and smugness. No remorse or anything. That's how she knew that the incident was no accident. InuYasha tried to get her to look at him, but she wouldn't. Their tutor sessions had been reduced to silent question solving. Kagome didn't dare ask any questions. Sure, this wasn't going to help her marks, but she didn't want to utter a word to him. He didn't deserve her words, much less she deserved his cruelty. It was a viscious circle.

Finally, the day of the Halloween dance arrived.

----

My Halloween costume that I was forced upon that dreadful day at the mall hadn't left its' bag since. I still didn't know what it looked like, neither how it looked on me, just the awed faces of my two best friends assured me it was perfect.

The dance started at 8pm. I guess it was to give it a more dramatic effect to have the dance after the sun was long gone, giving an eerie inky black night.

Even though I was actually excited about the dance because that's all Ayame and Sango spoke about, I wasn't excited for who I had to see after school again before the dance. This dampened my high spirit.

I sighed to myself as I walked in between Ayame and Sango. It was already lunch time and we were heading to the cafeteria for some food.

"I'm so excited about tonight, I can barely contain myself," Ayame squealed.

"I know, I'm looking forward to that haunted house, apparently they have some sort of special line for the entrance, or so I hear," Sango said.

I merely smiled and nodded, listening to them chatter back and forth about the party tonight.

I wonder in _he's_ going...

"Kagome?"

I blinked and looked over to my friends concerned faces.

"Yeah?"

Sango and Ayame exchanged looks, as if they were planning on saying whatever they were about to say to me for a while.

"Are you ok?" Sango started slowly.

"Yeah, we've noticed that you've been acting kind of weird lately. I mean, your not always they brightest person, but you've never looked this bad before," Ayame quickly continued.

Sango looked and Ayame nodding and then back to me, "You haven't smiled geniunely since, well... you know." I could tell she was hesitating and I knew exactly what she was going to say.

I merely sighed and looked down to my feet, "I'm sorry guys. I don't mean to bring you guys down with me, it's just-" Sango cut me off.

"Your tutor is a complete inconsiderate asshole-

"That cares for no one but himself." Ayame finished after she cut Sango off.

I couldn't help but give a small grin at this. It was true, and it made me feel better to hear someone else but me say it.

"Don't worry about me, I'm sure that once I get to the dance, I'll be having to much fun to even think about him. Hell, I'll even give the haunted house a go," I said triumphantly.

"Now that's my Kagome!" Sango said and threw an arm around my shoulders giving me a side hug.

"Hey, and don't foget about the fact that our seniors dance is being combined with the other local high school," Ayame said, and then a mystery glint came to her eyes, "and you know what that means?"

I shook my head a bit confused, "No... What?"

"Guys. Hot guys. That school is full of them, you'll have so many around you that you won't even spare I thought to that asshole of a tutor."

I smiled at this, "That's exactly what I needed to hear."

"And!"

Ayame and I looked to Sango expectantly.

"I heard that they have a great band from that school and they'll be performing live."

Ayame and I held each other up at this announcement. Band guys are the hottest around, oh, this was definitely starting to sound like it was going to be fun. Now if only I could survive the tutor session I have after school... That would be great.

-----InuYasha POV

I sighed again for the hundredth time. I was waiting for Kagome by my car. Even what I did to her at the mall, she still showed up for her lessons, but she never laid her eyes on me. I would be lying if I said I didn't care, every time I would try, she would quickly turn away and go back to her questions that I set up for her, and each time it would make my heart clench.

I couldn't stand the uneasiness that settled between us that day. The feeling felt familiar and that's what scared me the most. I would give anything to at least yell at me, at least then I would know that there's still some sort of emotion in her towards me, even if it were to be anger, anything would make me happy.

But what I missed most, was her smile... I missed her smile so much that I ached to see it again.

My fingers ran through my hair and I lowered my head pulling at it, I swore to myself over and over again. I don't know why I reacted the way I did when I saw her. I didn't know that it would go that far.

"Ready?"

I quickly opened my eyes and shot to hers. She blinked and quickly looked away, so quick that I couldn't even read a trace of any sort of emotion from those bright blue eyes of hers. I haven't seen them in so long that I was beginning to forget what they looked lik-

_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME? _

I blinked a few times letting that loud thought sink in.

So what if she was mad at me, what did I care?

I didn't.

I didn't care if she hated my guts.

Yet deep down inside I did...

My heart strings pulled again and I simply nodded to Kagome and walked around my car to the drivers' seat. She followed suit, not saying another word.

The car ride to my house was the same as it always has been since that day at the mall. Tense. Kagome didn't say a word to me as we drove. I held in a sigh, not wanting Kagome to know just how much she was affecting my attitude and emotions.

We arrived at my house in no time flat. As Kagome got out of the car, she looked over at her dad's house, she did this every time she has come over, and every time her eyes are filled with sorrow when she looked over.

She followed me into the house in silence, no one was home as I called it. This was a first, Sesshomaru was always home around this time, strange. I looked over at Kagome, she wasn't even paying the slightest attention to me, but merely looking around my house, like she always did.

I sighed, "I guess it's just you and me today." No reply, she didn't even make the slightest twitch to let me know if she heard me at all. "Well, let's get started then." I said to her, ignoring the fact that she wasn't listening.

I started up the stairs, and heard her following. She pretty much knew the whole house plan by now, but she didn't bother to ask if she could see the rest of it. She never complained either about the fact that I tutored her in my room, which a bed only inches away from where we sat on the floor. She was very trusting for some one she knew nothing about. Though, I am not that type of person. Just to set that record straight.

Kagome quickly sat in her usually spot on the floor without a word to me, and began to take out her math book and problems that she was having trouble with. I sighed once again, and sat down across from her.

I tried once again to start a conversation, any thing would do, I just wanted to hear her, see that sparkle in her eyes that I longed to see for the past week.

"So, what are we having trouble with today?"

She hesitated a moment, and seemed to give in. I guess she decided that she really had no choice but to talk to me a bit for me to toture her throughoutly.

She took in a breath and opened her book, sifting through the pages, she put it down and pointed to a question, "This one. My teacher gave it to me for you to look at and try to explain it better for me to understand."

She spoke, but her eyes never landed on me, but rather any where but my face.

I shook my head and took her work book from and and quickly scanned over it, reading the problem. It wasn't that difficult. The funny thing about Kagome and her math questions was that she understood the more complicated ones easier than the simple straight forward ones. I quickly explained what she had to do to solve and let her get to work on it.

I laid there staring at the ceiling for about half an hour and yawned for the hundredth time. She was really slow and hadn't said a word since I put her to work, she didn't even ask if she was doing it right. She just sat there, concentrating, writing and erasing, over and over again. I was starting to feel bad for her paper she was working on. Soon it's just going to vanish.

Suddenly I heard her shuffle, but waving it aside as her getting more comfortable I continued staring at the ceiling. But the ceiling the vanished to be replaced by her copy book she was working out the problem in. I then noticed that she was kneeling over me and holding the copy book in my face.

"Is it right?" she simply asked.

I took the copy book from her, gently, to show that I wasn't trying to be mean, and was actually trying to be nice to her and somehow make up to her what I did to her in the mall. She didn't notice, but she didn't move either.

I held the copy book in front of me and read it. She started it out right, the first two lines for the solution were correct, by the rest was wrong because of one little mistake she did.

"Well, the first line is correct, and the second line is right as well, but you made a slight miscalculation in the third, so the rest is wrong..."

She quickly tore the copybook back from my grasp and read it over, "Where?"

My eye brow twitched and I grabbed it back, along with the pencil that was in her hand. "Here," I underlined it, and handed it back to her.

This time she didn't snatch it from my hand, but rather took it politely and looked at the equation once more. Her eyes widened, "Oh shit! I see what I did wrong."

I smiled. She didn't bother to go back to where she was sitting before, but merely crouched over and erased the poor paper again, and wrote out the third line along with the answer. Her face was covered by her long dark locks of hair. The scent easily reached my nose, jasmine. She smelled just as good as she looked.

I turned my attention back to the ceiling. Nope, nothing has changed up there. I sighed, and Kagome moved a bit and shoved the copy book in my face again. I chuckled softly and took it from her hand, brushing my slightly against hers. Her hand twitched and was quickly pulled away.

I read over the equation once more and smiled, "Yup, you got it."

She squealed, but then coughed and said, "Uhm... thanks."

Nodding, I handed her back the copy book, "So what's next."

She hesitated, but handed me her math book, "That one," she said pointing to the question.

It was pretty much the same as the last one, but with different wording. I explained it to her, the same way I explained the previous question and allowed her to get to work on it. Once again, she didn't move from her spot by my side, which made me smile.

_How am I going to apologize to her_, I thought to myself. I also had to some how get her to forgive me. It was so hard to say it. I wasn't that big of a deal, so why did she act like it was so personal. But then I admitted to myself that what I did was kind of assholish. I sighed as I glanced at her, concentrating so hard once more. Why was it so hard to say sorry to such a likeable girl?

Sometimes I wondered how I came to be this way. I knew a part of me liked Kagome in a sexual way and couldn't help but wonder what she felt like under my own body, what she tasted like... and yet another side of me liked her for just her. She was pretty, no... beautiful, so friendly and considerate. I liked the little things about her. Then, why was it so hard? I know when I first saw her by the pool, I just wanted her for her body, but now... now that I gotten to know her better... and want her for everything she can offer, I want all of her.

My eyes widened as this thought passed through my brain. Did I really just think that? It wasn't possible though, is it? I mean, I can't have fal- No! Of course I haven't. That... That's just crazy thinking, that is.

But then again...

I looked over to her by my side. Just the mere sight of her made my heart skip a beat and my stomach turn into knots.

_Since when have I looked at her like this?_ I thought to myself.

She then looked at me with a smile on her face. I couldn't control what I did next.

----- Kagome POV

I looked to InuYasha smiling and he was looking back at me, but my smile faltered a bit when I saw that glint in his eyes, and not being able to read it put me off balance a bit.

InuYasha then grabbed my hand and pulled me on top of him, his eyes still glued to mine.

His eyes were full of passion, and it made my cheeks tinge, but other than that I really didn't know what to do. I was in a state of shock. My body told me to stay, but my brain was screaming at me to get off him, fight back. My heart remained silent, it too was confused. He wasn't holding my wrist tightly, but loosely and I could easily get away.

His hand moved away from my wrist and moved up my side, the other up my back. My heart lurched in my chest and was now beating so fast, that I couldn't hear anything but the beating of my racing heart.

I took a gasp of air, and started to say something, "Inu-"

His lips pressed against mine in a firm kiss. I panicked. What was happening? What was he doing? He then rubbed his hand up and down my back, his head lifted and his lips pressing against mine, waiting for a response. I slowly gave one, it just felt right. He was being so gentle and reassuring. I slowly pushed my own lips against his and kissed him back softly. Just that simple kiss, involving no tongue at all, made my head swirl and spin. It was really breath taking.

My lips then felt cold as he back away and looked up at me with his burning golden eyes. I pouted slightly at the loss of warmth, but he merely looked back at me and smiled as he stroked the side of my face.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

I blinked a few times. His apology was so sincere that it tore at my heart.

"Inu-"

"I'm home! Anyone here?"

My eyes widened and I jumped off of him.

InuYasha looked a bit angered at our interruption and yelled back, "Yeah, I'm upstairs with Kagome."

"Oh." It was Sesshomaru, "Don't forget to use a condom!"

My jaw dropped and my face reddened instantly, as did InuYasha and he growled back, "I'm tutoring her you asshole!"

"Sure sure, if that's what you kids call it now a days."

He growled some more, "Are you jealous 'cause you ain't getting any?"

My eyes widened again, but he looked towards me and winked, saying he was only teasing him back.

"Ha! You'd be dead if you were getting it as much as I was," Sesshomaru countered, but his voice cracked a bit.

I giggled softly and looked at InuYasha, and he smiled back.

"You want to be my date tonight for the dance?" he asked suddenly.

My smiled widened and I nodded, "Yes."

----------

_Believe it or not, but this chapter was pretty hard to type out, it was in my head, but it just wouldn't come out onto the computer. I hope you liked it, and get ready for the next chapter, the Halloween dance! Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate every one who took their time to type them, and i hope that you'll be able to give me some comments for this one too._

_**Review!**_

x-HK-x


	6. Halloween Dance

Life as it is…

-Chapter 6 – Halloween Dance

---

As soon as I got home the first thing I did was call Sango, who then three-wayed Ayame into the phone conversation.

"Okay, spill it Kagome," Sango didn't waste her time, she wanted to know what happened.

"Yeah, do tell!" Ayame put in.

I tried to calm myself, "So, I went to InuYasha's house, for our tutoring session, right."

"Yeah... and?" They both said at the same time.

"Well, I was still mad at him, though we was kind of trying to be nice, but it was hard to give him the silent treatment when his job is to teach me math. You need to talk." I quickly explained.

"Okay, skip the foreplay and get to the good part," Ayame quickly interrupted.

"Yeah, we want to know what happened, obviously something had to happen that you told me to do three-way Ayame." Sango supported.

I practically squealed, holding everything that had happened inside, "Okay okay. Well, he was laying on the floor-"

"Uh huh-"

"And we looked at each other and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me on top of him-"

There was a echo of gasps, "And?" Ayame asked.

"He leaned up and kissed me-"

More gasps followed this, but before they could say anything, I quickly continued...

"- And he broke the kiss and looked up at me and said, 'I'm sorry'"

This was followed by sighs...

"And then he asked me to the dance tonight!!!"

"Wow, that's great! But I thought you hated him?" Sango asked confused.

"Yeah, that's what I was just thinking... " Ayame said.

Blushing I bit my bottom lip, "Well... He does have some good qualities when he wants to..." I sighed, "But the way he kissed me, it was so sweet and gently, yet firm and demanding! How could I stay mad and say no..."

I could hear the silence that came from the other end. Sango and Ayame were thinking. They were just as mad at him as I was after that stunt he pulled, but they did think I over reacted a bit so... I wonder what they thought now. I was starting to shift where I was sitting as I waited for one of them to say something

"Okay, we'll accept InuYasha-"

"-But if he so much as pulls another nasty stunt like he did at the mall-"

"-or break your heart-"Ayame quickly put in.

"-we will personally kill him-" Sango said.

"-and it won't be quick, it will be slow and painful," Ayame finished.

I smiled on the other end of the phone. I had such great friends who cared for me so much, I'm so lucky. Blinking as I realized what one of them said...

"Woah woah woah, slow down there ladies, break me heart???"

They ignored me and continued on with the discussion of where and when were we going to get ready for the Halloween party. I shook my head and sighed, knowing I was in a losing battle when the talk of the dance came in. It was decided that Ayame and I were to go to Sango's house to get ready since she had the house to herself, seeing as that her brother and father went to the country for a man to man fishing trip.

---

"Sango, stop hogging the mirror, I've got to do my make up too," Ayame complained to Sango.

"Hey, it's my room and my mirror, I get first dibs," Sango retorted.

"I thought guests always had first dibs?" Ayame complained.

Meanwhile, I was in the bathroom putting on my costume, which was the only other room in the house that had a mirror, which left Sango and Ayame arguing over Sango's that she had in her room. I couldn't help but giggle as their argument continued. I could just see them now, fighting over the mirror just like the two step sisters in Disney's 'Cinderella'.

I sighed as I realized my costume was in the form of a dress. _Of all the things I could've picked, it had to be a dress_, I thought to myself glumly as I walked out of the bathroom and into Sango's room. Sure enough, when I walked in they were pushing each other out of the way with hip checks, I giggled, and they looked up.

"Kagome, you look great!" Ayame exclaimed and quickly ran away from the mirror, leaving Sango in her wake.

Sango merely took this oppurtunity to finish putting on her make-up, but she made her comments as well, "Who would have known, that under all those over sized tom boy clothes our little Kagome had a body," and she looked at me through the mirror and winked.

I glared back, "Ha ha, very funny. Now who's going to help me, since you all know I'm hopeless with my hair and make-up."

Sango said nothing as she continued to do her make-up and Ayame rolled her eyes, "Well, since I have nothing better to do, I guess I'll do your make-up, and when our little princess Sango is done with hers, she can come and do your hair," and she stuck out her tongue at Sango and laughed.

Sango glared, "Her, I'm allowed, I am dressed up as a princess, am I not?"

I laughed, "You can say that... "

Sango was dressed up as Mulan from the Disney movie, **(A.N:** Yeah, okay, I am a Disney fanatic so leave me alone -_sticks out her tongue_- she was wearing the kimono she had to wear for the match-maker, but minus the tons of white on her face, and she was carrying a katana at her side. Her hair was done up in a bun, loosely with a red ribbon. Overall, she looked good, not too much make-up, but it really matched Sango's character. Beautiful, yet deadly. I was envious of her at times. **( A.N:** Ok, for those of you who've never seen "Mulan" she's a girl who wasn't that girly and failed to the match-maker test thinger and took her father's place in a war to save China, she poses as a boy. She becomes a kick ass fighter... and that's the gist of it, onward with my story! -_smiles-_

Ayame smirked as she applied by light pink lip gloss, that tinted my lips ever so slightly and gave them that extra shine. She also applied some silvery-white eyeshadow that matched the white dress I was wearing, then quickly added some black mascara to bring out my lashes, and the same shade of eyeliner that the eyeshadow was. I sat there, pouting, as Ayame worked away at my face.

She looked very good as well. Ayame was dressed up as a wolf princess, which matched her personality perfectly as well. The costume was quite similar to the one that the girl in 'Princess Mononoke' wore. A short black skirt with a white tank top ontop. She wore a white wolf fur shawl, along with a tail, that wrapped around her waist, fake fur of course. Ayame loved wolves, she would never wear a real wold around her hips and shoulders. Her face was pretty much natural, which made me curious to why she wanted the mirror so badly.

"Okay, I'm done," Ayame said, and smiled at me as she took a step back to marvel at the work she had just done.

"Perfect timing," Sango replied as she capped her red lipstick and stuck it in her bra as she walked away from the mirror, "I'm all done too."

Ayame didn't hesitate a second before she ran to the mirror. Sango and I just stare at her with a raised eyebrow, and she merely looked back at us through the mirror, "What?"

We shook our heads and sighed.

"Well, let me take a good look at you," Sango said and she started circling me like a vulture circles its prey before they attack. She came back to the front of me and observed my face in concentration, and snapped her fingers as a smile broke across her face, "I got it!"

"Got what? The flu?" I asked, clearly confused.

The tsked, and said, "No you baka, the perfect style for your hair!"

"Oh," I said. I then waited a few second for her to tell me what she was planning on doing, but she merely over looked this and started right away at my hair. "Are you planning on telling me?"

"No," she said. I could her the smile in her voice as she brushed my hair and curled it and styled it. Shse did so many things to it that I just closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on something else to make the timego by faster.

My thoughts instantly went to InuYasha. I wonder what he was going to dress up as. I sighed as a small grin passed over my face, who was I kidding. anything that man wore looked good on him. I then started to day dream. Us dancing in the middle of the gym floor, holding each other tightly. Then him leaning in for the kiss, which I gladly puckered up to.

"KAGOME!"

"AH!" I jumped in my seat and looked around wide eyed. Sango and Ayame were looking at me, trying hard not to laugh. "What?" I asked.

Ayame giggled, and Sango asked, "So... You were you just making kissy face to?"

I blushed crimson and stuttered. This made Ayame and Sango break down in laughter. I huffed indigantly and got up, not even bothering to see what I looked like and stormed out of the room. I called after them, "Are we going or what?"

Their laughter followed me out of Sango's house and all the way to Ayame's car. I carefully got in, trying hard not to ruin my costume or hair, as did Ayame and Sango as they sat in front.

-----InuYasha POV

"So, when are the girl's getting here?" Miroku asked me, for about the hundredth time.

I felt a vein pulsing on my forehead, "I don't know Miroku, they just said that they'll meet us here."

Miroku and I were waiting outside for Kagome, well, technically I was waiting outside for Kagome since she was my date, but when I told Miroku that she'd be arriving with her friends, he insisted to wait with me. I saw right through him though, he wanted an excuse to see Sango. I sighed at this. The poor guy, he tries too hard and let's his hand wander too much.

I glanced at my watch, it was already 8:17pm, typical. Women were never on time. The band would be coming on around 9pm, so they still had time to make it. Hopefully this local band wasn't a total waste of time and played good music.

"InuYasha...?"

My eye twitched, "You better not be asking me again, or else I'll rip your monk dress off you."

"It's not a dress, it's a robe."

"Same thing."

"Is not!"

"Hey look, the girl's are here!"

"Really?"

-_**Bonk**_-

"No, not really."

"Ow, InuYasha, that really hurt," he said holding the top of his head pouting.

"Miroku, your pout doesn't work on me, I'm a guy and not gay," I rolled my eyes and looked toward the parking lot, watching intently for a vehicle to pull up.

"Oh. Right. Better save my pouting for later," he said, and had a sly grin across his face.

I shook my head. My eyes then caught a set of head lights driving into the parking lot and my heart jumped to my throat. "They're here."

"No funny InuYasha," Miroku replied. He seemed to be looking through the gym doors atthe party inside. "Looks like the band has already started to set up.

I was too busy to acknoweldge what he was saying. My eyes were locked on the car that was now parking. The light went out and you could here the slamming of car doors and the bickering of female voices as they drew closer.

"Miroku, I'm not joking," I said.

Miroku turned around and saw the three women walking up to us. An instant smile appeared and he quickly walked to my side.

My eyes wandered around the three for a minute, trying to distinguish them apart in the dark, but once the came into the light, my breath caught in my throat as I gazed at Kagome. She was breath-takingly beautiful. She was wearing a white silk dress that had thin speghetti straps, it was partically see through, but you can tell she was wearing a slip underneath, but you could clearly make out her white... wait... that's not white. I gulped. It was a red lacey bra underneath... God I wish I could make out the panties underneath her slip. The dress stopped just above the knee. Her feet wear laced in a white strapped heel, and the ribbon straps entwhined up her leg and stopped mid-shin. The neckline of her white silk dress, stopped right at her clevage, to let your mind do the rest. Her hair was straightened and curled in certain spots, half was laid down, and the other half was clipped up in a messy white clip. Behind her hair and body, you could see angel wings. She was dressed as an angel. My angel.

She was standing a little way further than two friends, that I couldn't remember their names. All focus remained on Kagome.

"Miroku, what are you supposed to be?"

I blinked and looked towards the taller of the girls. She seemed to be dressed up as a geisha, but minus the white paint, and was that a sword at her side? Wasn't her name Sango? I trie dto think hard, I knew Kagome and Miroku said her name many times in front of me.

"A monk, my dear Sango," Miroku replied and flourished his robe like a cape.

_Sango..._ Mental note.

The three girls laughed, and then the one with the red pig-tails spoke, "Nice dress."

"Ha ha Ayame, very funny... InuYasha said the same thing."

_Ayame..._ Mental note. Good thing Miroku's around and knows the name of every girl that goes to our school.

This time, my angel spoke, "What are you suppose to be InuYasha?"

I glared a bit, "A devil, what does it look like?"

"Well..." Ayame started.

"Why are you horns white?" Sango finished.

"They ran out of black ones," Miroku explained, and added, "They're also fluffy," and he went to go rub them, but instead he got punched in the head again.

Kagome and her friends laughed at this, and then she said, "They're cute, they remind me of puppy ears."

I growled, which only made matters worse.

"Awe, Kagome, you made your puppy mad," Ayame said.

"Are we going inside, or are we just going to stand our here and talk about how bad me and Miroku's costumes are?" I asked, getting irritated.

They all paused, as if actually thinking about it.

"Well," Sango began, "I guess we can as easily make fun of them on the inside, than out here in a parking lot."

Kagome and Ayame nodded, and proceeded to walk towards the gym doors. I quickly feel into step next to Kagome as she walked passed me. She glanced up at me and smiled, and quickly looked down again blushing. Gods, she was beautiful and innocent.

I leaned over to her ear and whispered, "You look very beautiful, Kagome," and kissed her cheek. Her face heated up under my lips, and I smiled.

"T-t-t-thank you," she looked up at me and smiled.

As we passed through the doors to the gym, the music just hit us in waves, and the bass pulsed through us like a second heart. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that we just walked into a club. The gym was decorated in disco balls and strom lights. For the most part, it was dark, and the gym was packed with the senior students. The dance floor had to be the most crowded place, as they all dance as one in front of the stage. There were a whole bunch of round table and chairs set up all around the dancing area. The beverage and food table was a good distance away from the dance floor, to prevent spills and other accident that might happen when the band started to play.

It was, though, I great oppurtunity to watch Kagome shiver and squirm every time I had to lean to her ear to speak, since you couldn't be heard over the bass of the music.

"Do you want something to drink," I whispered into her ear. She nodded.

Miroku screamed over the music when it was just a beat, and no singing,"We're going to find a table, okay?" his hand made the okay gester.

I nodded, and kissed Kagome on the cheek and made my way over to the drinks. The drink table was fairly long, and no one was serving. Serve yourself, but there was afew teachers sitting near it, watching to see if any students try to put alcohol in the punch. Who says you need alcohol to have fun, well... sometimes you can, but not really when you're with friends, but it is also fun too when your with friends... Anyways, you know what I'm trying to say.

I returned to the group, who were now sitting at two tables that were pushed together, so we didn't have to sit apart. Miroku was leaving, I guess to get some drinks for Kagome's friends and himself. We nodded to each other as we passed, not bothering to stop and try to speak over the loud music. I quickly stole a seat next to Kagome, careful not to spill any of the strawberry punch on her white silk dress or my red and black suit.

I nudged her, and she looked over and smiled, and took her punch from my hand. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say to such a goddess, though I did love to tease her.

I leaned over to her ear when a slow song started and whispered, "Would you dance with me, my angel?"

She shivered at my breath and nodded.

Getting up from my seat, I stood at her side and held out my hand for her to take, and she did with her small delicate one. We walked out onto the dance floor and began swaying to the music. My arms wrapped around her waist, and her hands resting on my shoulder. After a minute she laid her head on my chest and sighed as I pulled her closer.

The song only last about 4 minutes, but as I nuzzled into her hair and neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent, to me, time seemed to stand still and there was only the two of us. _Oh Kagome, I don't know what you do to me, but it scares me, and yet, I'm so addicted to you it just makes you more of a thrill, _I thought to myself silently.

But, time didn't stand still, and the song did end. Kagome's head remained rested against my chest, she had a goofy grin on her face. I smiled and kissed her lightly on the neck, just near her jugular because I felt the blood boil under my lips.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the stage our local band, The Deathly Wolves."

The crowd roared. Kagome and I parted and looked up to the stage as three older teenagers walked onto the stage. One waved and headed towards the drums further back. Another waved as well and headed to theright of the stage and held a bass in his. Lastly, another man walked to the center were the mic was and guitar.

"No," I whispered. My eyes widened as the lights on the stage began to grow stronger. I growled, "Not him..."

----------

_Oh my, and who is he? Can you take a guess?? hehehe. Well, I'm happy to say that this chapter came out onto the computer more smoothy than the last. I know more of where I'm going with this story now. I hope you liked it, I know not much interaction, and there's a lot of discription and stuff, but I hoped you liked it, more conflict to come in the next... oh damn... I just gave you a hint -_winks_- Ja ne._

**Reviews** are awesome -_dances_- **Thank you to everyone that reviewed on this story so far.**

x-HK-x


End file.
